


4:30 in the morning

by marytyler_perry



Category: The Devil Wears Prada (2006)
Genre: F/F, Fluff and Smut, Older Woman/Younger Woman, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Shameless Smut, Shower Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-17
Updated: 2020-12-17
Packaged: 2021-03-10 16:54:14
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,160
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28130472
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/marytyler_perry/pseuds/marytyler_perry
Summary: Although their lives have taken different paths, Miranda and Andrea continue to see each other, even at not so convenient times of the day.
Relationships: Miranda Priestly/Andrea Sachs
Comments: 4
Kudos: 134





	4:30 in the morning

**Author's Note:**

> Enjoy this plotless porn one-shot :D
> 
> Let me know what you think, Your comments are welcomed!!
> 
> I don't own the characters they belong to Lauren Weisberger and Fox, i don't make $.

4:30 in the morning and the alarm just got off. Andrea grunts as she is jolted awake. Certainly reporters schedules are a nightmare but Andy sucks it up and doesn't get angry or upset because this has been her dream job, she's grateful for finally doing what she wanted to do, that's why Andrea Sachs came to New York. To be a journalist.

The young woman stretched and turned off the alarm, she rubbed her eyes and taking a minute to process the hurdle that is to leave a warm bed, she pulled out the covers and got up.

After Runway and after all that job brought to her life - and all that took away too- stills feels right, great in fact. Andy is now living another stage of her existence, she sometimes thinks in the funny or weird turns that life veers and how we end up in places or with people we never thought we could, not in a million years.

Turning her bedroom lights the young woman walked to her bathroom, the lights there were turned on as well and she looked in the mirror, Andy opened the faucet and rinsed her mouth then splashed some water in her face, now a little more awake she prepared the shower.

Andy took off the old t-shirt she wears as pajamas, then her briefs and entered the shower. Regulating the water she closed her eyes letting the hot liquid damp her face, her thick brown hair and the rest of her body. 

She breathes in moist, fresh air, the water slipping down her flesh and refreshing her. Perhaps the water is a little too hot. Her skin is turning pink, but the sting of heat is pleasant.

Through Andy's mind her day starts to organize, she has to be at The Mirror by 6:00 am, she was thinking if she still had time to make breakfast while rubbing soap on her bath sponge to wash her body. 

It feels nice how the steam fills the space and how the water is running on her back massaging her muscles and at the same time soothing them. Andy bask in the moment, while the soap travels in her body she also thinks in a couple of hands that feels as smooth as this. 

Opening the cap of her shampoo, Andy smiles briefly when her mind wanders to lovely days of kisses and soft touches and murmured words with her. That amazing, gorgeous and fantastic woman. The one and only Miranda Priestly.

Running her hands through her wet hair applying the shampoo, the young woman sighs her content, she never thought in the possibility of getting close to the dragon lady, Andrea never thought they could open up to one another, it felt impossible but sometimes people say that the impossible only takes a little longer.

Miranda is truly incredible; she's a strong, wise, caring and exceptional woman that has Andrea over the moon. And that sentiment is reciprocated. To be loved and cared, to truly open to someone and to love in its entirety. 

A full, wide smile appears on Andy's face, the water hits persistently on her scalp, the mix of shampoo and soap waters down the drain and she keeps thinking about Miranda.

  
**

Stepping carefully out of the shower and reaching for a towel, Andrea begins to dry her body; she was half way when two knocks on the door pulled the brunette out of her routine.

 _'What the…'_ Andy murmured, as far as she knew she was alone in her house and it was too early in the morning to have a visitor; the young woman wrapped the towel in her body and very slowly opened the door, just enough to peak outside. A couple of bright blue eyes greeted her.

"Oh my...Miranda what are you doing here?" happy but surprised Andy asked, her hair was dripping but she opened the door fully. Miranda was wearing sports clothes, designer of course, Gabbana this time. 

The dragon lady was a bit sweaty, face a little red with no makeup, her silver hair ruffled yet she still looked beautiful. "Morning jogging it's phenomenal for the heart" Miranda says, an arm leaning against the frame of the bathroom's door. Smirking to the editor, Andy is aware that she likes to start her morning doing exercise, when the young woman was Miranda's assistant she always made sure to reservate a tennis court in one of New York's most exclusive clubs even though the snow queen has one in her own house.

A light kiss was pressed by Andy on Miranda's lips then she frowned and said "I really like the surprise seriously, but why so early honey?" the young woman slightly unwrapped the towel of her body and dried her hair, the fashion goddess just replied "i need a shower and yours is the closest I could think of" her eyes dragging over the journalist’s body; Andy blushes, a grin twitches in the corner of her lips, she is amused given that her home isn't anywhere near the city circuit Miranda accustom to frequent but she only says sweetly "well, i just finished so it's all yours, darling" her smile growing into a bigger one.

As Andrea was ready to leave the bathroom for Miranda, the silver haired beauty entered and closed the door behind her. Taking off her pants, sweatshirt and shoes Miranda in a warm voice asked "who's gonna rub my back then?" and pulled Andrea back into the shower with her.

Caught in the dragon lady's gaze Andy hissed softly when Miranda opened the shower head and water hit her back, the brunette tossed the towel that she used previously and now they were both naked with water running between their bodies, Miranda adjusted the temperature to a comfortable warm, Andrea took in the sight of Miranda's beautiful body getting sprayed by the shower before looking away shyly.

Miranda notices goosebumps on Andy's skin as she touches it, she meets her eyes for a second, a small grin draws on her face "You are so beautiful, you are…" Miranda begins to leave kisses on the brunette's right shoulder, her lips run the path between Andy's neck and said shoulder. The young woman closed her eyes, the steam revolving around while the editor sucked on the juncture of her neck, Andrea moaned and holded Miranda.

It seems warmer in the small space now, though the temperature hasn’t changed, their mouths meet and they kiss while streams of water pour down their bodies. Andy pants as Miranda moves one of her hands to a stiff nipple, the twist felt nice even when it wasn't all that gentle. "How...how..do you...got in here?" Andrea's words were interrupted by the fashion goddess's kisses that were becoming more and more insisting.

"You want me to recite the details of how I got in here or you want me to use my mouth for far better things?" Miranda pressed Andy against her by burying her nails in the tender flesh of the journalist's ass, ' _okay point taken_ ' Andrea thought. 

Why go into detail of pointless things when you have a goddess ready and willing to make you feel so, so good and reach the sky? Because with Miranda that was a guarantee.

**

The warm water falls over them as the snow queen's hands travel the length of Andrea's back, the young woman whimpered when from time to time Miranda scratches softly.

Setting her rich brown eyes in Miranda's crystal blue ones Andy says "I cannot resist you, everything about you sets me aflame" and takes the editor's breasts in her hands to then kiss them, play with them, the fashion queen lets out a shaky breath. 

Taking Miranda to one of the walls next to them and stepping for a moment out of the pouring water of the shower, Andy pins Miranda in there, “You are exceptional” the silver haired woman says, eyes boring into the brunette's body and then a searing kiss followed. Andrea placed one of her thighs between Miranda's legs and immediately the fashion goddess started to rub on it shamelessly, the damp thigh meeting sticky wetness from Miranda's center, “Does it feel alright?” the journalist smirked, a gleam in her gaze lit up when feeling puffy lips against her leg.

"God yes, oh fuck!" the dragon lady grips the brunette's shoulders to gain balance and keep a steady bounce of her hips to rub harder, Miranda shivers; Andrea murmurs in the editor's face pressing their foreheads "i love when you ride me like this" a gasp leaves the fashion queen's mouth when Andrea moved her thigh just so.

Not wanting to let go of control, Miranda sneaks her fingers to Andy's pussy and trace them firmly between the folds, this makes her moan, it took her a little unprepared. "Always so responsive to my touch" the silver haired beauty moves her digits and they find Andy's entrance; Miranda regains the lead and now she pushes the journalist to the tile, Andrea doesn’t reply, just savours the thud feeling.

The fashion queen pull her wet hair out her face and does the same with Andy's, when she's done Miranda kisses the young woman's chest, then goes up to her neck, her throat, her mouth all this while burying her fingers knuckle deep inside the journalist. "Miranda...yes, yes...harder... Ahh" feeling how Miranda is curling them upwards to reach that sweet spot Andrea loses her breath, the editor captures a nipple in her mouth and sucks, making Andy growl and tug Miranda's hair instinctively.

The sting of pain sparks Miranda wetter but she revels a lot more seeing Andrea fall apart. "I love to ruin you. I quite enjoy to make a mess out of you" the silver haired woman thrusted harder over and over against that spot, the brunette writhed in the marble, she couldn't think in anything else beyond being nailed raw by those unforgiving fingers.

"Shit, shit...oh please, please Miran...da…" the cries from Andy made the dragon lady pursue more avidly the goal, she knows Andrea isn't going to hold any second longer; looking intensively in each other's eyes and basking in the lust and love that Andrea and Miranda find there both kissed desperately. “Your delicious fingers...” Andy manages to say, a pause for air "...how you fuck me" heavy breaths and chest rising, the young woman weeps in pleasure and the snow queen is the one to moan this time, her rhythm faltered for a moment.

Miranda feels Andy clenching around her fingers "you are going to cum for me, aren't you?" she leans down and kisses the brunette's cheek, her free hand massaging one of Andrea's tits, she nodded frantically her muscles were tightening, her clit throbbed along with a sensation of just exploiting violently.

Tilting her head backwards to press it to the tile Andrea just shut her eyes, Miranda rubbed her thumb on Andy's clit sending her over the edge, twice.

Andy's legs give in but Miranda is there for her, to hold her while she shudders and ride out the climax.

When she’s done, the fashion goddess raises her fingers to Andrea’s mouth, she takes them, swiveling her tongue around them and biting the tips, Miranda hums. "This is how exquisily sweet you taste."

Miranda moves Andy’s hair away from her neck and kisses the skin there. Gentle, tender; Andrea would never get tired of feeling those soft, velvety lips running in her body, ever. 

Their mouths dance in cadence, their tongues brush and little smiles escape in the kiss.

  
**

"Let me make you feel good" Andy says and starts to lower herself in direction to the editor's center but she stops her gently. Andy grunts and gives Miranda a puzzled look. Miranda places kisses in all over the right side of Andrea's neck then finalize with a lovely peck on Andy's plump lips. "Oh darling, believe me I want you to do it but we need to get ready for work, i still need to go to the townhouse to change" the beautiful glint of the snow queen's blue eyes makes Andrea remember what she was doing before this glorious moment happened.

The journalist laughs "Right! work…" she turns on the shower again, for a quick wash to get rid of the stickiness resulting from their past activities. 

"We should start our mornings like this more often" Andrea gives Miranda a mischievous smile while stepping out of the shower, the silver haired beauty reaching for the soap half grins. It's certainly a not so bad idea. Andy adds "I'm willing to sacrifice my breakfast if I get to eat your ass instead" swatting Miranda's butt, then the young woman ran like hell out of the bathroom.

In her escape, Andy heard Miranda say _'my ass maybe here again tonight, to get even'_

  
  
  


The fuckin' end


End file.
